


A Good Cold

by Smashbeak



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Jack Frost (1979), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964), Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (1970)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Foot Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Before Senso, Snow Miser was the most promiscuous out of all of the forces of Nature. Nobody was safe from his cold yet enticing grasp. Whether it be the start of a new relationship or just plain taboo, Snow Miser was the kind of man who got around.





	1. Kris Kringle

**1879**

  
Snow Miser sadly gazed into his icy crystal ball, occasionally lazily waving his hand to view different locations. He had been doing this for days ever since his peaceful yet upsetting breakup with Blizabeth. For the past few days, he hadn't been fighting with his brother or causing major blizzards. If only he had known he was gay before he started dating Blizabeth then it wouldn't have been this painful for the both of them. Snow looked through every cold place in the world for something- anything- to make him crack a smile.

  
Greenland. Russia. Antarctica.

  
Nothing.

  
_What the hell,_ he sighed, _why not check the North Pole?_

  
So he did. He brought up the North Pole in his crystal ball and looked around. Nothing but polar bears and glaciers as usual. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He zoomed in closer and found...

  
“Trees?”

  
This baffled Snow Miser. As far as he knew, nothing could grow in the North Pole. Something strange was going on. The ice elemental continued searching. He then discovered something else. It appeared to be a castle in progress along with what appeared to be stables.

  
_What is going on here?_

  
He looked around the North Pole some more and saw some little people. Despite their short statures, they appeared to be elderly. Then he saw a few reindeer and a...penguin?! Wanting answers, he tried to find the person responsible for all of these oddities in his territory. His building confusion immediately shattered when he saw someone walk out of the castle. It appeared to be a young man in his mid-20s. His hair and beard were a bright, natural red and his eyes were as blue as the cool Atlantic Ocean. He wore black boots with a red suit trimmed with white fur. A few beads of sweat adorned his forehead as he put down the axe he was holding. The attractive redhead removed his red jacket revealing a white button up shirt that was so snug around his body, it left very little to the imagination. Snow Miser's widening eyes ran up and down the figure as he took in every detail. The way that shirt showed off his delicately sculpted neck, his broad shoulders, and especially his firm, heaving chest that the fabric was the tightest around. Snow Miser barely paid mind to his own growing erection.  
At that moment, an orange haired woman stood beside this man, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and took his jacket. The couple smiled at each other before the lady stepped back inside the castle. A little disheartened at first, Snow brushed it off for he was happy to see the couple in such bliss even in a harsh environment like the North Pole. It was at that moment he felt his still hardening member strain against his pants. Glancing back at the crystal ball and then his pants again, Snow Miser hooked his thumb around the waist of his pants and jerked it down. His breath hitched at the feeling of his cock being exposed to the frigid air.

"If you don't mind, miss," he whispered, "I'm going to borrow your man for a few minutes."

He kept the crystal's view locked on the redheaded man and he sat back in his chair. Letting his gloved fingers carefully cradle his cock, Snow began to slowly stroke as he stared at the man. He watched as the human chopped logs at an impressive rate and accuracy. Seeing him do that, Snow Miser began to wonder what else those hands could do. Removing both of his gloves with his teeth (and using them as a gag), Snow continued to masturbate with one hand and caressed his body with the other pretending it was the man who was pleasuring him. Snow started to moan at the thought of this young and perky fellow feeling his body all over while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Snow opened his eyes and was shocked to see the lad unbutton his shirt a little and sweating despite the freezing weather. The elemental also caught sight of erect nipples showing through the now sweaty and transparent white top. That's what drove him over the edge. Snow Miser lunged forward and envisioned the redhead now pressed up against his back and stroking him hard. Snow's breath grew shorter and deeper as his vision began to go white. His hair dripped down his forehead. His moans got louder. He thrust his hips harder. His eyes rolled up in pleasure. He felt a sensation building in the pit of his stomach. It was as if something would release and then-

 

  
He practically screamed through his gloves.

 

  
Snow Miser arched his back as streams of cum shot out of his cock and onto the crystal. His unrelenting moans turned into shudders which then turned into tired whimpers. His legs shook and he slumped into his chair. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he opened his eyes and dreamily watched a few more seconds of the man he just climaxed to before he stood up. Wiping the crystal ball clean with a handkerchief, he continued gazing at this beautiful person.

  
_I have to meet him._

~~

“Are you sure you're not cold, Kris?”Jessica asked in concern.

  
“Now don't you worry your pretty head, I'm fine,” Kris chortled, “I was raised in the snow. What's a few degrees less, huh?”

  
Jessica giggled before she felt a massive flurry hit her.

  
“Oooooh!”she shivered, “What a gust!”

  
Pulling Jessica into a hug, Kris squinted his eyes through the rough blizzard. He could barely see a tall, slim figure forming in the haze.

  
“Jessica,” Kris announced, “I think we have company.”

  
Young Mrs. Claus squinted her eyes open to see the man in the snowstorm just as it began to die down. Towering over the newlyweds was a being with blueish white skin wearing cool colored clothes to match. His icy hair shone in the heavily clouded sunlight as did the small icicle drippings hanging from his rather long nose. Flipping his scarf over his shoulder, the elemental smiled and got down on one knee while holding out both of his gloved hands.

  
He greeted them in a booming but friendly tone,

  
“Allow me to break the ice and be the first to welcome you to the North Pole. I am Snow Miser.”

  
Jessica and Kris placed one of their hands into Snow's, who gave both of their hands a gentle kiss, lingering especially on Kris'. Snow's heart pounded in anticipation, but he managed to keep a cool head as he continued.

  
“It is a pleasure to meet both of you.”

  
Jessica blushed at the intimate gesture and glanced at her husband. He nodded and she spoke.

  
“It's a pleasure to meet you too. I didn't know anyone lived here. If you would like, we can settle elsewhere.”

  
Snow threw back his head in laughter and wiped a joyful tear from his eye.

  
“Oh no! I don't live here at all! In fact, I'm absolutely shivering with glee to see new faces around here, especially ones as lovely as yours.”

  
Kris was the next to respond.

  
“Well, that's a relief! This is my wife Jessica and I'm Kris Kringle! Of course, I go by Santa Claus now. You see...”

  
The redhead cupped a hand around his lips.

  
“...We're wanted criminals where we come from.”

  
“Oh,” Mrs. Claus interjected, “but that town has a silly law and we just wanted to break away from that.”

  
After carefully listening to their explanations, Snow Miser nodded and bowed.

  
“'Snow' matter, I would be glad to help you and your friends stay in hiding. I hope we too can become fast friends.”

  
“But of course,”Kris replied with glee, “We would like that very much.”

  
An azure tint crept across Snow Miser's face as he gazed lovingly into Kris' eyes. He only stopped when a strange figure stepped into his peripheral vision. He glanced up and saw a white bearded man wearing a robe and cap. His familiar face stared at him in shock. He was far from hearing distance, but Snow swore he could read the man's lips saying,

  
“You.”

  
Regaining his composure, Snow placed his finger on his temple and tried to act natural.

  
“I just remembered! I need to get back to work! Those snowstorms won't start themselves! It was 'ice' meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Claus! Hope to see you again soon!”

  
He hastily left the tundra in a freezing burst of wind as the couple waved him goodbye. Kris let out a sigh of satisfaction and turned to his beloved wife.

  
“He seems nice, doesn't he?”

  
“Yes,” Jessica answered, “but don't you think there is something off about him?”

  
“I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, we better keep building.”

  
They walked back to their castle hand in hand.


	2. Winter Warlock

**1903**

  
“You know this won't make me forgive you, right?”

  
The reindeer stables at the North Pole were completely empty except for the sounds of hushed voices and two figures in the back of the room. One of these figures was the Winter Warlock and kneeling before him was Snow Miser.

  
“I know,” Snow lamented, “but I still want to make it up to you. Now you said you were having problems with your magic?”

  
“My ice magic in particular,” Winter flatly replied, “Do whatever you need to do, just no tricks.”

  
“Of course. No tricks.”

  
Snow leaned into Winter's face before a hand pushed against his shoulder.

  
“I thought you said 'no tricks'.” Winter grumbled.

  
Dumbfounded, Snow Miser attempted to explain.

  
“But- this is how I give someone magic.”

  
“With a kiss?” the warlock questioned while shaking his head, “This isn't a fairytale, Snow Miser.”

  
“Listen, this is how I do it,” Snow retorted, losing his patience, “Now do you want the magic or not?”

  
Winter's face contorted in disgust and aggressively nodded.

  
“Fine.”

  
“Good.” Snow Miser growled before pulling the elder into a rough kiss.

  
Their lips slightly parted to feel each other's mouths some more. Winter felt Snow's tongue drag across his bottom lip but he didn't let him go any further. Snow's action grew more desperate as he softly moaned and wrapped his arms around Winter, bringing him close enough to feel something hardening in his pants. Winter noticed this, shoved him away and stepped back. The warlock took in a deep breath and popped the bones in his hands.

  
“Hmmm. I see,” he mused, “I can feel it already.”

  
Immediately, he shot ice out of his hands and froze Snow Miser to the ground. Startled and irritated, Snow looked up at Winter.

  
“You know I can break out of this, right?”

  
“I do,” Winter answered as he slowly approached him, “The question is 'do you want to break out?’”

  
“What are you talking abou- Aaah!”

  
A line of frost trailed up the front of Snow's pants, touching the sensitive area that was already half hard.

  
“I knew it,” Winter snarled, “You were trying to trick me.”

  
“No!” grunted Snow, “That kiss really did give you magic! Don't you see what you're doing?”

  
“But you were trying to seduce me in the process.”

  
“Winter, I swear, I really was giving you magic! I just got carried awa- AAAAH!”

  
Another wave of pleasure hit Snow Miser when Winter made the frost form tightly around his still clothed cock. Winter wrapped his bony hand around Snow's throat not too tightly, but enough to get his attention. The look in the warlock's now glowing blue eyes showed rage with some hidden bitterness.

  
“ONLY KRIS CAN CALL ME WINTER! You call me Mister Warlock!”

  
Outraged at this behavior, Snow Miser spat words at him back.

  
“I can call you whatever I like- NNNGH!!!”

  
The frost wrapped tighter. Winter grabbed Snow by the scarf.

  
“You have no right to talk to me like that,” he roared, “Not after what you did to me!”

  
“Winter,” Snow gulped, “Be cool. It's the magic talking.”

  
“What are you...”Winter blinked his eyes and he held his head in his hands. He groaned in pain and he turned his back, giving Snow Miser enough time to quietly break free from the icy shackles. Just as Winter regained his composure, he felt a pair of arms tightly grasp around his body.

  
“This is for your own good,” Snow whispered in the warlock's ear before slamming him back first against the wall.

  
Winter's eyes began to glow once more as he growled and attempted to struggle his way out.

  
“This again?! What kind of perverted monster are you?!”

  
“Listen,” Snow calmly consoled, “if anyone's acting like the monster here, it's you. You're pent up! Now please, chill out and let me do what needs to be done.”

  
“I'm only like this because you made me this way!”

  
“Sorry about this, Winter.”

  
Snow lifted Winter up so their hips would be level and he began grinding. Winter tried to protest but Snow already forced their lips together so neither of them would speak. The warlock would have began clawing his captor's back in malice if a sudden feeling of euphoria hadn't hit him. He didn't know why, but these unwanted actions were starting to make him feel good. The next few minutes were spent grinding while Winter made failed attempt after failed attempt of resisting. Eventually he finally gave in and grabbed the back of Snow Miser's head. Their clothed and painfully firm erections were becoming too much for the both of them and they started to moan uncontrollably. Their dry kissing instantly turned into full on tongue. Winter began grinding his own hips as well and they were on the brink of orgasm. Their movements became rougher with less rhythm until they finally released. They came in their own pants and some of it even spurted through the fabric. The two winced at the drastically contrasting temperatures of their cum but that didn't stop them from riding out their orgasms. Winter's climax was the most intense and his moans would have been heard all the way from the workshop if he wasn't muffled by Snow's mouth. His ragged breathing slowed down to normal and he opened his eyes to reveal that they were no longer glowing. After letting out one final exhausted breath, Winter slid down the wall and rested his head.

  
“What...” He huffed, “What was that?”

  
Exhaling from his own exhaustion, Snow Miser rolled his neck and stretched.

  
“Like I said,” He explained, “You were pent up on the ice magic I gave you. If we didn't just do that, your heart would have frozen over again.”

  
“Really? I... Thank you.”

  
“Not a problem, Wi- Mister Warlock.”

  
“No, it's alright. Call me Winter. But... This doesn't mean I forgive you.”

  
A pained expression spread over Snow Miser's face. He faked a smile and turned towards the warlock.

  
“All that matters is that you're okay.”

  
“Before you leave, I have to ask you: How long will this last?”

  
“From everything we did... I'd say forever.”

  
Winter's eyes widened in surprise.

  
“Snow Miser, are you serious? Just from... That?”

  
“Well, I AM a demigod, Winter. What you have is just a pinch of my power. Trust me, you're set for life.”

  
“Okay. Another thing: Why are you so nice now? I mean when we first met, you were- for lack of a better term- cold. You were cruel and merciless. What changed you?”

  
Snow pondered this question for a moment or two.

  
“I changed when I found out I was acting too much like my brother.”

  
Winter cocked his head in confusion.

  
“Heat Miser?”

  
“No. His name is North Wind. I used to look up to him when we were kids. Then one day I realized that I unconsciously took some of his mannerisms and I stopped being like him and started being more like... Me.”

  
Winter looked away to process this and tears began to fill his eyes. Wiping them away, he walked up to his former enemy and patted him on the back.

  
“Well, like Kris taught me: Put one foot in front of the other.”

  
The mention of Kris made Snow's heart skip a beat. He smiled at the warlock.

  
“That man is full of all sorts of wisdom, isn't he?”

  
“He sure is.”

  
They stood staring at nothing for a while before Snow Miser broke the silence.

  
“I better go. We should clean ourselves up.”

  
“Right right,” Winter sighed.

  
Snow Miser leaned down and kissed Winter's forehead. He caught himself and quickly pulled away. Thinking this would annoy the warlock, it surprised him when he heard the old man chuckle.

  
“Well, there's one thing about you that this North Wind probably isn't: affectionate.”

  
Snow Miser grinned before disappearing in a flurry.

  
“Goodnight Winter.”

 

~~

 

Winter cautiously paced in the snow in deep thought. 

  
_Did Snow Miser really care about me or was he just using me for his sick pleasure? I mean, it didn’t hurt but it felt strange. He did help me though. Maybe he did this to make amends. Maybe I was too hard on him for all these years. This doesn’t mean I forgive him…_

  
Winter’s thoughts were interrupted by the glare of lights in front of him. 

  
_…Not yet._

  
Winter looked up from his feet to see his old friend Kris Kringle (now known as Santa Claus) setting up the bag of toys in his sleigh. A light smile spread across Winter’s tired face and he shuffled toward Kris who caught sight of him and smiles as well.

  
“How goes it, Mr. Warlock?” he asked in his pleasantly husky voice.

  
“Winter, please,” the warlock kindly corrected even after all these years. He then stood up straight as his expression grew more cheerful.

  
“My magic power is working just fine. I can cast up a big freeze. Yes sir, I think I can guarantee a white Christmas.”

  
“Wonderful!” chortled Santa, “Then let’s be off!”

  
Claus let out his iconic laugh as he lifted off in his sleigh. Winter looked on in awe but not at the sleigh for that sight is regular to him. What really astonished him was the confidence he had miraculously gained. He gently grazed his bony fingers against his chest and felt his heartbeat. 

  
_I guess a curse can end up as a blessing. Snow Miser’s methods are certainly odd, but I’m glad he helped._


End file.
